Because I'm The Older Brother
by IceColdCoco
Summary: AU Rin and takes it upon himself to support him and his twin brother.  He'll do whatever it takes to keep them off the streets.  But is he prepared for the consequences?  ManyxRin, Eventual RinxYukio  RATING MAY CHANGE.


**A/N: Hello there, everyone! Thanks in advance for reading my story. This will be my first Blue Exorcist fanfic and I was nervous about writing this. I've never written such a dark story before. But I wanted to try my hand at something dramatic. Yes, this is YAOI and features many suggestive elements. Since I can't really write lemons there won't be any. If anyone actually likes this story I might try a hand at it. Please READ AND REVIEW. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist! The lovely Ms. Kazue Kato has every right and claim that she deserves. I'm just writing a fanfic about her wonderful characters. 8D**

**Title: Because I'm The Older Brother**

**Summary: AU Rin and takes it upon himself to support him and his twin brother. He'll do whatever it takes to keep them off the streets. But is he prepared for the consequences? ManyxRin, Eventual RinxYukio RATING MAY CHANGE.**

๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖

**Chapter 1: Guilt**

Rin hated lying to Yukio, he really did. He hated telling him the reason he came home late was because of his part-time job. But the truth was that Rin had been fired weeks ago. Instead of working Rin spent his evenings looking for a new job. There were times when he just wanted to give up and tell Yukio the truth. Except then Yukio would feel obligated to get a job himself. Many times he had offered to get one but Rin had convinced him not to. Unlike himself, a dropout, Yukio was taking advanced classes and was a dedicated student. Rin wanted all of his brother's time to be focused on school.

Many people would wonder why Rin was supporting them in the first place. That was supposed to be the job of their parents, right? Unfortunately, their mother had died giving birth to them. They never really knew their father because he had abandoned them in the hospital. Rin and Yukio had spent years going through different foster families. But it was hard finding a family that would adopt both the Okumura twins. Most of the people had found Yukio adorable but they ended up despising Rin.

One day, a kind man named Father Fujimoto adopted them. He was a priest and raised Rin and Yukio like they were his own sons. Living with Father Fujimoto was the closest Rin and Yukio had ever come to having a real family. The twins had been happy and deeply loved their foster father. But even something like that couldn't last forever. Father Fujimoto had been murdered by a local gang named The Demons. The gang's leader 'Satan' had a grudge on Father Fujimoto because he always helped drug attics in their time of need. Satan wasn't too happy about losing his customers so he had Father Fujimoto killed.

Instead of being put back into foster care Rin and Yukio decided to get emancipated. This meant they were approved by the state to live without guardians. Since Yukio had a scholarship to True Cross Academy his tuition was paid for. That meant they wouldn't have to worry about high school tution fees. But Rin, who wasn't as smart as his brother, didn't attend high school. Yukio could have stayed at the dorms of True Cross Academy but he wouldn't leave his brother alone. That's when Rin had promised him to only focus on school. So, that's how the two brothers's lives were together. Now that Rin was jobless they were running out of money to pay for rent and food. He was getting desperate and needed to get money soon. Yukio would surely start to notice something was wrong when their landlord started threatening to kick them out.

Desperation is what brought Rin to this point. It was the reason he was standing outside the self-appointed headquarters of The Demons. The reason he was going to beg them for any work that they had available. Rin had never wanted to sink this low just to get money. But if he didn't do something soon they would be out on the street. Mustering up all of his courage Rin walked into the so-called headquarters. Only one guilty thought passed through his mind.

'_I'm so sorry, Yukio…'_

๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖ ๖

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it please REVIEW! I'll gladly write more. 8D**


End file.
